


Permanent Damage

by JasnNCarly



Series: Claudia and Jason [6]
Category: General Hospital
Genre: F/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-06
Updated: 2010-03-06
Packaged: 2020-05-19 05:55:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19350862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JasnNCarly/pseuds/JasnNCarly
Summary: Jaudia are established enemies with a twist; the saga continues.





	Permanent Damage

“It’s no longer up for discussion.” Sonny’s tone was pure venom as he stopped Jason in his tracks, allowing an angry grin to emerge at his enforcer, “I tried to keep the peace. Tried to—let the Zacchara family live on their side, handle my business, but they’ve pushed me to the point where I have to retaliate. The fact that you can’t see this clearly for what it is, I got to be honest, makes me a little nervous.”  
  
Jason tightened his jaw, frustrated by the truth which confronted him. It was like a fist to his gut, hitting him with everything he knew was coming. She was a problem since she had hit Port Charles, and she had run out of chances.  
  
“Tonight, Johnny and his trampy sister answer for what they’ve done. If you can’t be a part of this, make sure you stay out of the way.”  
  
Giving a small nod, Jason remained still as his mentor stormed out of the room and to announce plans to the rest of the men.   
  
For weeks, he had secretly warned Claudia to run. She had to get out of town before her family’s business and troubles caught up to her. After the way they had ended, he had no reason to be surprised.   
  
Claudia’s power was in her ability to drive him absolutely insane and, even with the certainty of elimination; she refused to back down—even for him.  
  
~*~  
  
She was nothing but nerves in leather. The energy of the night was overwhelming her as loaded her gun, swearing she saw the hint of his blue eyes somewhere in the shiny steel.  
  
It was war; both welcomed and anticipated by the cynic in her. However, in the bottom of her black heart, she felt the echo of a crack in its tough exterior.   
  
As much as her bad ass persona would like to ignore it, she had been let down again.  
  
 _Imagine that, Claudia._  
  
The thought caused her to slide the gun in the waistband of her black jeans and her hands to reach for a dark elixir. She easily threw back two shots without so much as a wince, only to recall his stone exterior upon their reunion; how could he so easily ignore their history when she struggled with it every second in this tiny town hell?  
  
Tossing the glass over her shoulder, she reached for the bottle and took an unmeasured swig.  
  
“We need to keep a budget aside for your temper tantrums.”  
  
“After tonight, budgets will no longer be a concern.” Claudia closed the bottle, turning to her brother with a confident smile, “Corinthos and his followers will be finished after tonight.”  
  
“I wish I could be so confident.”  
  
“John, you’ve got to trust me. This night has to happen for certain families to recognize Corinthos is done. He has nothing, offers nothing, and they either go down with him or saddle up with us.”  
  
Noting the mixture of something within her gaze, he frowned, “And Morgan?”  
  
She adjusted uncomfortably, dropping her head slightly and shrugging her shoulders, “He’s made his decision.”  
  
“And that’s it? You just accept that? Because that’s so like you, Claudia.”  
  
“I accept it.” Forcing a big smile, she met his eyes and growled, “I want get this over with.”  
  
“It’s war. We cross this bridge, and we gotta go all the way. One side has a good shot at dying tonight. That might be where this has to end, understood?”  
  
Claudia patted his cheek, “We’ll just make sure it’s them.”   
  
Pushing past him, she let out a silent prayer about the conversation’s end. However, Johnny caught her bicep and forced her to focus on him.   
  
When she had held her head in response, he released her arm with a heavy sigh, “Just make sure you stay close to me, all right?”  
  
“Aw…that’s sweet.” She laughed as he rolled his eyes, leading her out of the room, “No, John, I mean it. I feel the love.”  
  
“Shut up.”  
  
~*~  
  
The chaos was a pure high for her. It was moments like this where life was undeniable. She could feel it in every moment, in every zip of a sound around her, and the steel in her hand felt like an extension of herself – commanding those around her to pay attention.  
  
In the warehouse, she slid along the wall and reloaded. Claudia was ready to aim and fire once more until she checked her side to find Johnny has disappeared. Panic paused her for a moment as her head whipped around among the gunfire, searching him.   
  
When her eyes had spotted the swinging door, her high heel boots raced up the stairs which lead to the roof – terrified someone had him cornered and fearful she would be too late.  
  
Soon she was on the roof, bursting out of the door and foolishly giving up her location.   
  
Hearing the crush of gravel behind her, she spun around and squeezed her hand.  
  
The man’s smile caused her blood to run cold at the realization – there was no gun in her hand.  
  
Picking up her gun, holding his steady, he pointed both at her chest.  
  
Claudia cursed herself, hateful that her dying image would be Sonny Corinthos, and waited for the burn to come. Waited for the fire to overwhelm her body before the bitter cold; she was finally going to find out if she was truly damned.  
  
The guns popped off, and she felt the wind knocked out of her as her weight was pushed to ground. Yet Claudia felt nothing else she had imagined, wondering if death could be so blissfully quick, and slowly opened her eyes to pitch black.  
  
The sound of approaching footsteps caused her to tilt her head away from the sky and towards her assailant.   
  
Wide eyed, Sonny lowered the guns.  
  
Following his eyes fixation, Claudia felt her heart stop at the sight of a body beside hers – the blood seeping easily out of gun wounds.  
  
“Ja—Jason?”


End file.
